The Night Before: The Other Twin's Perspective
by GryffinMiraur
Summary: Last part of the series, this one is FA


Disclaimer: Rowling's again. Just wish they were mine.

A/N: There, that's all four. It was a good challenge to write them and actually, now I think I've got a good perspective on the twins which should improve further stories. As I said in the other, constructive criticism is always appreciated. 

THE NIGHT BEFORE: THE OTHER TWIN'S PERSPECTIVE

"We have to tell them"

            "Really? We couldn't just go off and send them an owl?" After the tongue lashing that I'd gotten from her after being banned from the Quidditch team, I was not looking forward to another one.

            "Fred, you're supposed to be the one that's all about the publicity, and do you really fancy getting a Howler from Angelina?"

            I considered this for a moment. George was right. She would probably send me a Howler if I didn't tell her now, "No, I guess you're right. She's not going to be happy about it though."

            "And you think Alicia will? Of course they aren't going to be happy" 

            George did have a point, but Alicia was much less likely to hex you if you displeased her. I'm still convinced that it was Angelina who taught Ginny the Bat Bogey Hex. Still, if you're going to get hexed, better sooner than later.

            "Well, let's get it over with then" I said.

            We both stood and walked over to them. They were doing their Transfiguration homework and arguing over a spell.

            "Can we talk to you two?" I asked.

            They winked at each other and barely refrained from giggling. I could understand that. "Talking" usually never took place. I wasn't looking forward to Angelina's reaction. She tended to snap at everybody these days. The rift with her family had hit her hard and all our reassurances that she was in the right did nothing to help.

"Of course you can" Alicia replied sending Angelina a look.

Once the four of us had separated into pairs, I decided it was best to take a casual and funny approach.

"So, Angel, we're quitting," I leaned casually against the desk and put on a harsh American accent, "Tomorrow, we're blowin' this joint, sweetheart."

Angelina looked back at me. For a moment, her dark eyes showed that she hadn't quite taken in what I'd just said. Then comprehension dawned and her eyes began to flash. Damn, that wasn't a good approach after all. She was angry.

 "Fine" she said coldly, "Just abandon us then. First Quidditch, now Hogwarts"

"Angelina, that's not fair," I said quietly. I hadn't abandoned Quidditch; a lifetime ban wasn't the same as throwing one's broomstick away. And it hurt that she'd said that. Her eyes flashed wildly and she looked even angrier than before.

 "Not fair for who?" she raged, "How can you leave now? You're needed here, the DA needs you. And what about me?! What am I supposed to do, huh? You're abandoning me, too!"

Was that what she was angry about? Not Quidditch, not Hogwarts, not the DA, but us? That took me aback a bit. 

 "Angel . . ." I said, not sure what else to say. She sank onto a desk and fixed me with a deflated stare.

"Don't you know I need you, too?" she asked, sounding weary "That sometimes you're the only thing that keeps me going?"

As a matter of fact, I didn't. Angie never seemed to need anybody for anything.  And if anything could have made me feel guiltier about leaving Hogwarts, I couldn't think what it was. I had to deflect that feeling somehow.

I smiled at her, "You sound like Alicia"

She smiled back, understanding.

 "Sorry, would you prefer an angry Angel instead?"

 "No, no, that's scary," it was too, almost as scary as Mum when she got going which Alicia would say is a reflection of some Muggle complex, but I'm not going there, too disturbing, "I'm not abandoning you or the DA, Angel. We're only going to Diagon Alley and I know you can Apparate. We've got money for Wheezes now and that's what we're going to do."

"Well," she said, grudgingly, "At least you have a plan."

"That's not the only plan, Angel"

"You've planned a grand exit then, have you?" She was looking pleased now and significantly less annoyed.

"Angel mine, you have no idea," I grinned again happy that her anger seemed to be completely gone, "And we'll be taking our broomsticks back as well."

She grinned back, "_Accio_, huh? I knew that was one charm you paid attention to"

"You really are amazing, Angel," She was the only person besides George who could tell what I was thinking. And I realized how difficult it would be to leave her and, well, one thing I've learned about girls is if you have a thought like that, share it because the next time they get angry, they'll remember it and be a bit less likely to hex you "You know, we're leaving, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you. Who's going to nag me now?"

"I'll do it by owl," she whispered. Her voice sounded strangled. I knew exactly what that sound indicated and it was not good. In just a few minutes, I'd caused her to be angry, pleased and now on the verge of tears. How was I going to stop this? Neither George nor I were good with tears. They made us nervous because we were never sure how to stop them.

"Angelina, don't."

She gulped. "I'm not. It's too cold, I'm getting a sore throat" 

She was getting no such thing. I'm just as good at seeing through her as she is at seeing through me. Another thing I've learned about girls; when in doubt, kiss them. I kissed her. The response I got to that one kiss put all the other "talking sessions" to shame. I wanted to tell her that I was not really in danger of dying but to tell her that would have required a pause and that wasn't something I was interested in either. But inevitably there was a pause and I took advantage of it.

 "Angel . . ." and she understood. We'd thought about this, but it had never been the right time before. Now it was.

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes, now" And we fell back onto the rows of desks.

            Afterward, I understood what Bill and Charlie had been talking about. I looked over at her. She looked no more disheveled than as if she'd been participating in a rather windy Quidditch match. I grinned at her.

            "Good luck tomorrow," she said flashing me a bit of a watery smile.

            "Thanks, Angel mine. Goodbye," I said turning and walking down the corridor and as I turned the corner, I heard her respond.

            "Goodbye Fred."

THE END


End file.
